


i win

by awesamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #atsuhina, #kagehina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesamu/pseuds/awesamu
Summary: a short prompt of kagehina's quarrel. but what about atsuhina?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	i win

"Oh~ this would look good on you," Hinata says, eyeing the whip. "Kageyama." 

"O-Oi..." 

"Oh! This too!" Hinata swung the handcuffs teasingly in front of Kageyama's now flushed face. 

"Hinata." Kegeyama warned.

But Hinata just continued to tease him without a care in the world, unnoticing how he's slowly creating an audience around him. 

"Hinata," Kageyama said again, but more stern this time, his voice deep just above his breath, "I will fucking whip you."

But again, Hinata shrugged him off, sticking out his tongue as he laughed his heart away. 

Kageyama, annoyed, snatched the whip from Hinata's hand and whipped the smaller boy. 

Hinata jolted in surprise, wincing as the pain rushed up from his bottom.

"Damn you, Bakageyama," Hinata said through gritted teeth, "he actually did it." 

Rubbing his butt, Hinata grabbed the handcuffs and easily cuffed both of Kageyama's hand when he was too distracted in the head.

Kageyama cursed and placed his connected arms around Hinata, forcing him closer. 

Hinata, not liking the lack of personal space, struggled miserably to escape Kageyama's tight embrace. 

"L-Let gO!" 

Kageyama grinned down at the helpless boy in his arms, 

"I win."

Atsumu on the background, biting his collar in irritation, not liking the view displayed in front of him, "grr Sh-Shouyou--"


End file.
